TheUltimateGamer19 Wiki
Personal Info Peter was born on October 8th, 1997. He is an Asian American let's player, writer, producer, and editor on YouTube. He is mostly known for his Sims 2 "Anderson" series that contained 3 seasons which started in 2012 and ended 2 years later in late June 2014. TheUltimateGamer19's Debut (2012-present) TheUltimateGamer19 is currently an 18 year old LP commentator for his Sims 2 Series. While he may not be a popular LP'er, he makes videos for his audience simply for the enjoyment of it. He hates competition so comparing him to any other simmer negatively will result in a block to that person, as he has mentioned. Giveaways are done occasionally. While making videos for his audience, he is simoutaneously maintaining a life where he lives it to the fullest. He revealed his name as "Peter" in a Facebook post around 2012. As supposed to be a big "secret" from him! It seems as Peter loves to act, so he shows many different personas throughout his videos. Some of them such as: Crazy, Evil, Creepy, "Normal", and much more! Assumptions may think it's just for the entertainment part of his channel! Peter's Sims 3 CE (2012-present) & Sims 2 Andersons Legacy (2012-2014) & various series Peter first started off with the Sims 3 Pets let's play, but that was scrapped as he didn't have the desire to continue it. He then started Sims 3 Showtime which lead off to many parts, Sims 3 Seasons and Island Paradise. He wasn't fond of Sims 3 as much so there were many hiatuses. Eventually he then started a Sims 2 series (2012) , which became very popular. The first family consisted of partners Mark and Fiona raising a family in Desiderata Valley. Fiona then gave birth to a girl named Melissa, and then twins Josh and Samantha. Finally Arianna is the youngest of the second generation. Melissa is a Honors graduate from University and had met her lover "Scott" there. This relationship thus grew into a steady and after college became a marriage. Season 1 ends there. In "Season 2" featured a mixed combination of FreeTime and Bon Voyage. The Andersons went to many vacation trips and explored a lot. This was the time where Mark had passed away. And later on Fiona would too. Completing and ending the first generation. Josh and Samantha were in college most of the time during this season, but came along on the trips. All 3 vacation destinations, Takemizu Village, Twikkii Island, and 3 Lakes were visited and explored. The Andersons had became friendly with Bigfoot and then later he joined the family for several days, and eventually left to pursue a business career. Which later became known as "Bigfoot's Business". Season 2 ends around Part 25 and after a few weeks, Season 3 begins in November. This time around there were cycles. Each part a different family and it would repeat. Season 3 was truly a season for Samantha as she had turned Evil for the first time, killing her own husband "Nawwaf". This led to much depression within her family, but it managed to move on. She made appearances in other families attacking Rishell, having hatred for Melissa's husband, Scott. In general, she was a lunatic. This time had ended briefly when she became sane again and then wished for Nawwaf's resurrection with the Genie. Remarriage was a priority for Samantha and she had captured Nawwaf's love again and remarried him to turn things back to normal. Note: There is so much in the Anderson history that I cannot include every single thing. My apologies. As of now, there are multiple story-lines going on. First off, there were appearances of new villains, Courtney and Ethan Jiaxu. This little duo would try to break the Andersons even more. Samantha had disappeared, and Courtney as taken her position...No one knows where Samantha went. Promos of "Rishell's Finale" and "Blossoming Reality" has hinted that Rishell has something to do with the new villains. She could have summoned them to cause mischief. This could be because of Josh's death that Rishell wanted vengeance somehow. Jim and Arianna have broken up, and Brooke and Tyler have broken up. The love square has broken. In part 103, Arianna has given birth to a baby boy named, "Eric". So he is now the second child in Arianna's family. Recently, in episode 105, twins Isabella and Mason gave grown into children now!!! Peter is also getting into the seasons expansion a little more in depth now with Samantha's Family. It has been confirmed by Peter, that each family will be focusing in-depth on each expansion. So far Samantha's will be seasons, Caryl will run a business, Arianna's pets, Gabriella's pets and FreeTime. More to be known! Also it's confirmed that Peter will start a new Sims 3 let's plays but with only the expansions he has so far! In part 112 of The Andersons Season 3, Ryan has finally graduated from college with honors, and is now going to be in the main neighborhood. Tyler recently dropping out to be with Arianna now leaves 3 sims in the university. Kylie, Brooke, and Lore! Maybe more to come though. As a fellow fan addict of Peter, I've always checked his website daily to see any updates or hints to any other thing. What I've found in the current characters section was a new name, "Celeste". This could possibly be Samantha's baby since Peter already uploaded Arianna's family...and no baby was there!!!! I can't waitt!!! :) (Confirmed in episode 116!!!) In episode 13 of the Orphans Challenge, Tyson has been the first one to grow into an Adult. 5 more teens to go! Also Sandra has moved in, and will be a part of this household now. Eventually Sandra and Tyson get engaged at the table. Recently Brooke and Kylie have moved back into the main neighborhood (Desiderata Valley) and established themselves as villains for the first time. Many factors resulted into this. Such as Brooke's heart break from Tyler. She then goes on to break every men's heart. Kylie has naturally gotten the evil traits from her mother, Samantha. This is an interesting story-line and I'm so excited to see more of it. ;) yay! In episode 132, Mia has been kidnapped by Jim. But as it appears, there may be a chance that Mia was actually willing to go. We'll find out more soon enough. The Orphans Challenge has officially ended when all the members have grown into adults. There is a sneak peak of the mini series coming soon showing Aiden and Sandra having an affair. So far it seems that it's confirmed that Tyson, Sandra, Lily, and Eli are in the Mini Series! Aiden was "kicked" out for being accused of romantically interacting with Sandra. The Just Me Challenge has started shortly after Orphans had ended. This is more of a unique challenge that involves story-telling and gameplay. A different and original style from Peter. True lovers Benton and Bliss had a baby named Shiva which is now the main character of the story. She has grown into a toddler and her mother Bliss left for her tour of her new hit album "Baby Love Me". She returned a few times for her birthday and came back to see that Shiva was injured by a dog that roamed around the house plenty of times. Taffy still roams today. Eventually Bliss did return fully revealing to the family that they'll be moving into a new home, where as Benton assumed that she was pregnant and cheating on him after hearing something about 11 weeks. Not only was it the phone call that led to the accusation, but her absence was longer than the normal. A common accusation in the real world. The family has been reunited and have situated in their new home. Bliss caught the oven on fire for the second time, the first before Shiva being born. This was an indication that Bliss had the personality of one whose very unlucky when it comes to cooking. She was pregnant once again and her second child, Ethan was born. Unlike Shiva, Ethan would have the personality that would be opposite of her. Failing to care about his grades, and wanting extreme amounts of attention. All of the character bios are on Peter's website for more information. A new female character named Taryn James had been introduced. Which is one of Peter's CAS models on his channel. She was a best friend of Bliss ever since Middle School and was jealous of the attention and the prosperity that Bliss had gotten. She wanted to plot ways of getting back at her, and that was to outshine her in the Singing career. Therefore, establishing herself as a villain. Here and there Taryn would take care of the kids while Bliss was busy with her work and obtained their affection. Bliss would later find out that Taryn had bought Shiva a phone and encountered her telling her to stop what she's doing. And that she's only here to get back at her because of a past memory of Trent (unrequited crush) loving Bliss more than her. Not only was it because of that, but he had died as a teenager during a cooking accident when the oven caught on fire and had spread to Trent, burning him alive. It was always stuck in her mind and had potentially emotionally and mentally scarred her.) Taryn eventually made her leave, which seems temporarily as she said that it wasn't the last time you'd see her. She's returned to the entertainment industry to try and "outshine" Bliss someway. During episode 16 gameplay, Shiva had snuck out for the first time with her friend Tosha Brown. This type of behavior could have been a result of Bliss's strict parenting factor, or Taryn's influences off-camera. The rebellious like behavior is continuing and in episode 19, Shiva was tricked by Tosha and both girls skipped school. Bliss would recieve a phone call from school staff telling her that Shiva did not attend that day. Eventually Shiva would find out she actually had school and goes back tardy. Recently a group was made by Shiva naming it the "BFF's" which consists of Shiva, Tosha, and soon to be Rosemarie. It could not last long though. The Andersons Season 3 has finally ended at Episode 150. The longest ever series on TheUltimateGamer19's channel. In addition the Littlefields (orphans) have been brought back to fill in the absence of the Medieval series which had been canceled due to files being corrupted. On June 28, 2014 Peter started a new Sims 2 family series named the Perona Family. This series is more story driven and will have cutscenes just like his Just Me Challenge. There is a mystery character that has yet to be revealed but is from the Anderson family! It is highly likely that it could be either Mia revamped, Kylie, or Brooke. With Mia's status is unknown, there is a high chance that it could be Brooke considering she didn't complete her reign of heart breaking since the Andersons series were ending a little too soon to get her character over. On episode 3 of Perona Family, the mystery character was revealed to be the vengeful Brooke Anderson. She seems to be retaining her heart breaking qualities, and few changes were made to her. She visits here and there only to flirt around with Kai, hoping to make a bigger impact later on in the series. She is established as an antagonist towards the Peronas, and could potentially be luring Kai to join her side. It was also announced that Peter would be introducing over 6 new characters for the Peronas, friends of both Serena and Kai. In episode 21 of the Just Me Challenge, Bliss appeared on JoshuaTV along with her special guest and rival Taryn James. Who made her first appearance in episode 11 as a Villain hoping to gain vengeance. She destroyed Bliss's image, acting as if she was the victim. In episode 22, Shiva had finally grew into a young adult and is ready to venture into the college life. Many adventures await for her, hoping to bring experiences that can be beneficial, and challenging at the same time. Bliss is last seen with Shiva as she leaves to go to college. Potentially Ethan could be joining later. While in college, Shiva is confronted with new people that she'll eventually have to know and get along with. She finally stepped out of her shell and met Kaylynn who seems to be friendly, and Whitney who has the "bad aura" as described by Shiva. Later on Shiva attempts to search for information about Whitney and she finds out that Whitney is actually Taryn's cousin. She assumes that Whitney will be just as nice as her cousin. Whitney comes by and knocks on Shiva's door asking if she could hangout with her and they both eat sushi together, growing a bond. There are lots of theories about Whitney. Each time she makes her appearance she comes with a scary flash, along with unconvincing hip hop music. This could potentially mean that she's an antagonist acting as a supporter, similar to her cousin Taryn. This isn't confirmed yet, but hopefully more things will be revealed soon. Peter started his Sims 4 LP on September 2, 2014 with the return of Mark and Fiona from Sims 2! So far he has boys and they're named Josh (original), Cameron, and Quentin! Also, he started his Sims 4 Legacy Challenge as well with the 1st founder being a female named Helena Varga. She's going steady with J Huntington who is noncomittal, but things will probably work out. Peter revealed his face on other social media such as Instagram, and slowly moved to Facebook, and twitter!!! ItsPeetahBread (2016-present) and expanded content, teaser images on Facebook Early 2016, TheUltimateGamer19 who had changed his username on YouTube to PeetahGaming had now changed his name to ItsPeetahBread! This was done to rebrand the channel a bit, as well as fitting his persona. Peetah had gone out to expand the content on his channel, making it a real gaming channel by playing all sorts of games ranging from Delicious series to The Walking Dead to Stardew Valley and much more. This was a decision that was thought about for a long time but it was soon coming to life. As of recently, Peetah has been posting images of the updated Anderson families with a faint "S4" text lingering around the photos. This could be a chance that a potential season 4 of the Andersons would be also making a return. So far 5 families have been posted so it's unknown whether or not more could be included or if there's a special season at all. Fullscreen Arcade Partnership: (2012-present) In October 2012, Peter got accepted into the Fullscreen network making himself an official partner on YouTube. He was extremely happy about this and announced it on via YouTube and Facebook. He then created many backgrounds and banners, which weren't always top notch, but he was still in the learning process. Eventually as YouTube grew more, the layout was changed thus making the creativity in channels lack now. Latest activity TheUltimateGamer19 has completed his University and FreeTime Season 1 Series. He plans to make a season 2 right away after Season 1 ends, which he has. His current sims in season 2 are Melissa, Scott, and Sam. Samantha and Josh joining the household when they age into adults, and Arianna joining when she ages into a Teenager. Fiona and Mark will be living with each other, living life until it is their time to go...as they have several more days left. Season 2 is completed now. The Andersons Season 3 has started in November and is still active today. Peter also has started new series such as Peter Plays, The Sims 2 Orphans Challenge, UltimateCraft and more! For updates on current members now, Peter will be revamping the "Current Characters" page on his website: You can click here: Peter's Website The work is still in progress. Category:Browse